


Deleted Series

by Tigerlily83



Category: NCIS, Stargate Atlantis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26899375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerlily83/pseuds/Tigerlily83
Summary: Does anyone know what happened to this series?
Relationships: Ronon Dex/Anthony DiNozzo
Comments: 32
Kudos: 18





	Deleted Series

Help. Does anyone know what happened to this series? Or have copies?

There was a multi fic series where Ronon went to Earth to find a "mate".  
They were a third gender the Earthlings called "Delts"  
Actually referred to themselves as Zy  
Children were Kyta  
Della of the Five was actually Atlantis


End file.
